


Valentines day sucks

by In_Another_Life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Another_Life/pseuds/In_Another_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break ups are hard, but at least Psii can bounce back pretty fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines day sucks

Breakups were hard, heartbreaking, emotionally draining, depressing, everything bad in the world. They were horrible to go through, and they never got any easier. What made them worse, was when they ended in a big fight.

That's what happened to Sion Captor.

 

He had a girlfriend, Cindy, of four years, but he was never happy with her. He had gotten a little pressured into the relationship, and she didn't give him any room to talk or breathe in the relationship. Sion found himself very unhappy for four years, and his eyes wandering to other people, specifically men.

 

After four years, he told Cindy he wanted to break up because he was gay.

 

She slapped him several times, told him he was a faggot, and he was trash for doing this a day before valentines day.

 

Its true, he felt bad, but it was for both of them. He'd never feel happy with her, and she deserved someone who was attracted to her. So after he had been thrown out of her house, he walked to his friends house to see they were having a huge party. He didn't know why they were having a party tonight, but he didn't ask why. He just got let inside with the pounding music and a cloud of smoke floating over head. He grabbed a few bottles of something, hopefully alcoholic, and sat on the couch. 

 

People were making out on each side of him, so he started downing his drinks, lighting up a joint and watching the room squish and turn. He started blacking out, or falling asleep, either way someone pulled him off the couch and he was moving through the house. 

 

In the kitchen he ate a brownie, and the room started spinning at the edges. 

 

\---- 

 

He was drinking something, and the music was really loud.

 

\---- 

 

Someone was fighting next to him. 

 

\---- 

 

He was making out with someone, he was cold. 

 

\---- 

 

It was daylight now, and he was throwing up in the toilet, someone was behind him patting his back. He recognized the voice. 

 

"Jesus fuck dude, you never take that much, look at you." 

 

He coughed and sneered over his shoulder at his friend, whispering hoarsely. "Fuck off, Karcin-" He cut himself off to drop whats left in his stomach into the porcelain bowl. 

 

Karcin flushed it away and rubbed his friends back with worry. "You want me to get you a wet towel, or a bath? You smell like shit."

 

Sion could only imagine he smelt like drugs, vomit and death, so he agreed to a hot bath. Once he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his hips and started brushing his teeth with Karcin's spare toothbrush. He opened the bathroom door and saw Karcin and Lin, his girlfriend, cleaning up. Lin looked up and signed. "Feel good?" 

 

He nodded and spoke to Karcin with a mouthful of toothpaste. "What happened latht night, do you know?" 

 

Karcin looked up, his trash-bag half full of red cups and other pieces of trash. he thought for a minute, trying to remember. "I remember seeing you halfway through the party on the couch high off your ass, so I got you up but you disappeared into the crowd. Next I saw you you were with a guy making out, and you somehow lost your shirt I guess, cause you weren't wearing one. I left you alone and when the party was over, you had passed out on the couch." 

 

Sion stopped, trying to remember any of that, but nothing came except a few fragments. He spat in the sink and grabbed his pants, going into Karcin's room. "I'm going to borrow one of your shirth." He called out. 

 

"So long as you don't give it away." 

 

He shut the door, opening Karcin's closet and taking one of his bigger shirts. It was a plain grey one, which would go nice with his black pants. He got dressed and looked in his friends mirror, his curly brown hair was a mess, he had a small bruise on his left cheek where he was slapped, and his eyes were bloodshot. 

 

He stepped away from the mirror and put his shoes back on, running a hand through his hair. He checked his pockets to find that his phone and wallet were still there, along with all his money. He checked his phone and still had half battery power, along with a new message. He opened it up and it read: 

 

"Hey Sion, sorry but i had to use your phone to get your number, you wwere too drunk to remember it. anywway, i had a great time last night, and id like to see you again. text me at this number if you want to hang out." 

 

Sion looked at the text for a few minutes, trying to figure out a name or a face, but none came to mind, so he responded with: 

 

"Hey, 2orry but II cant actually remember you at all. Can II have your name agaIIn?" 

 

He put his phone in his pocket and left the room, talking to Karcin and signing to Debbie. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night, I'll give your shirt back later this week. I'll see you guys later." He gave them both quick hugs and left out the door. The sun was way too bright after a night like that, and Sion had forgotten his shades, of course. He sighed and kept a hand over his eyes, pulling out his phone as he was crossing the street to read: 

 

"Demetri Ampora, and dont wworry about it, you wwere pretty out of it last night." 

 

He texted back: "Thank you, 2orry agaIIn, II dont remember hardly anythIIng from la2t nIIght, want to fIIll me IIn?" 

 

He crossed the street and walked by the park, looking at all the teenagers celebrating valentines day by sucking face. Sion groaned and averted his eyes, feeling like puking all over again. 

 

Walking up to his apartment complex, he unlocked it and pushed the door shut with his foot. He put his wallet on his coofee table and sat on his living room couch, checking his phone. 

 

"Wwell, some douchebags decided to fight last night, and I saww you wwere kinda relaly close to it. I came over and pulled you awway, and you spilt some drink on yourself so you took your shirt off. I complimented you and we started kissing. You started falling though, so I laid you on the couch and you crashed. I got your number off your phone after you wwere asleep." 

 

So that explains his missing shirt. Probably still lying around Karcins house somewhere. He kicked his hsoes off and lounged on his couch, texting back. "Thank2 for that, II only remember you have tattoos, no IIdea what they were. 2orry about beIIng hIIgh." Sion thought for a minute. "You want to go on an actual date 2ometIIme?" 

 

Demetri responded quickly. "I'm free tonight at 6?" 

 

Sion grinned. "Let2 meet at Jane2 diner, IIll buy." 

 

"No, ill buy." 

 

"There2 no arguIIng wIIth me, DemetrII, IIm buyIIng." 

 

"Fine, but im getting you desert." 

 

He smirked and put his phone down, heading to his bathroom to take a shower. Might as well look good for his date. 

 

\----

 

After a long shower, some lunch, and a quick nap. Sion had picked out a nice shirt and black jeans to go with his converse. He looked better than he did last night, but it wasn't like they were going to some fancy ass place. It was just an adorable diner by the sweetest gal alive. He put on his glasses since he had slept with his contacts in. They made him look a little goofy, but he believed in eye-care. 

 

It was about 6:00, so he thought he ought to head out. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone and left through the door. It was a short walk away, so he didn't bother taking his car. Plus, the evening air was so nice and cool. he took a deep breath and stuffed his hands into his pockets, grinning wide. He hoped this would go well. 

 

He arrived at the diner, nodding to Jane and Roxy, they were the best friends of all time. Roxy perked up. 

 

"Heyy Sion, you look awfully nice! Got yaself a daaaate?" She waggled her eyebrows, making kissy noises. 

 

Sion chuckled and looked away, getting a bit red. "Yeah, actually. His names Demetri, he'll be here soon sp wait a bit before you come over, alright?" 

 

Jane leaned over the counter, smiling wide behind her red rimmed glasses. "You excited?" Her Texan drawl was a breath of fresh air in this boring state. Fucking Florida. 

 

Sion nodded a little. "Yeah, a bit. I mean, me and Cindy broke up finally, and I met him last night at Karcin's party. Thought we could go out while I'm not high, you know?" 

 

Roxy gasped. "You broke up with Cindy??" 

 

He nodded. "I mean, I wouldn't cheat on her, so yeah. We broke up, and I'm trying to move on." 

 

Jane put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I'm proud of you." 

 

He smiled wide, looking down. "Thank you. Anyways, I'm going to wait in that booth over there, I'll see you guys later." He gave them a small wave and slipped into the booth, facing the door to watch for Demetri. He'd just have to wait and see if he'd recognize Demetri. 

 

Around 6:15, he saw someone walk in that may be him. 

 

The man had a nice tan, well toned, a tattoo sleeve, slicked back hair, and two scars on his face. He stood tall and wore lots of leather, making Sion think the motorcycle outside was his. 

 

Sion felt his face heat up a little as he stood up, waving the guy over. "Demetri?" 

 

The man smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's me. Nice to see you again Sion." 

 

They shook hands and sat on opposite sides of the booth, Demetri draping his leather jacket on the side of his seat. Sion took this time to look him over up close. His face was square, and he had a strong neck. His biceps were alot more defined, and his sleeve was amazing. It had a mermaid with water flowing around it, and a few sharks. It was dope as fuck. 

 

Sion smiled and ordered them drinks, taking a deep breath. "Thanks for giving me another date. You ever been here before?" 

 

Demetri grinned but shook his he'd. "This isint the kinda place I'd normally go to, actually. Seems nice so far though, if the foods good, I'll have to come back more." 

 

Sion nodded. "Jane's diner is one of the best places I've been to, and not just because I hardly get out." 

 

Demetri snorted. "I'll see for myself in a bit. What do you recommend?" 

 

Sion thought it over. "I honestly like their breakfast food at any time, their burgers are divine. And they even have steaks here that are the bomb." 

 

The handsome man looked over the menu, nodding along. "I think I'll go for the steak, see if it really is the bomb. What're you going to get?" 

 

"I'll probably get their burger, they're really good." He set his menu down and looked at Demetri's arm. "You mind if I get a closer look at that?" 

 

Demetri looked down where Sion was, and laughed, stretching his arm across the table. "Yeah, got it a few years back. Like it?" 

 

Sion trailed his fingers over the art delicately, entranced by the sheer beauty of it. Whoever drew his tat, he needed to know. The mermaid had such detail, and the sharks looked like they would snap out of it and swim around at any second. The water shined with such realism, it was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

"I love it, actually." He let his arm go, the beauty too much for him to handle.

 

"I'll have to let my guy tat you up sometime, if you want." 

 

"Oh my god, you have no idea how awesome that would be." just thinking about it made Sion want to weep happily. 

 

Demetri chuckled. "I'll give you his info tomorrow. You want to get a tat?" 

 

Sion beamed. "Yeth- I mean, yes! I really want to get something really cool on like, my back. with skull's or something." 

 

His date leaned his head on his hand, smiling with amusement. "Sounds interesting. I hope you'll let me see it when its done." 

 

Sion couldn't help but feel a little flustered, looking away once more. Lucky for him, their food arrived, so he used that as an excuse. he took a big bite of his burger, and Demetri cut half of his stake, and tore into it like a wild lion. Sion felt himself blush even harder. He thought he ate alot, but that was insane. He feared challenging Demetri, but they'd totally have an eating competition in the future. 

 

They chatted idly for the rest of the date, getting to know each other bit by bit. Demetri loved the open sea, and fished alot in his spare time. whenever its warm enough, he goes to his summer house near the ocean and sails for days on end. 

 

That's another thing, Demetri's stupid rich. His father has a company that sells all kinds of fishing gear, and its top brand stuff. Its been in their family for generations, so they have huge loads of cash. Sion felt himself get a little jealous, but over-all impressed. 

 

Once they finished their food, and Demetri had gotten Sion a little desert platter of ice-cream, they paid the check and went outside. Demetri pointed at his purple bike, touching her metal with pride. "Her names Ahab, she rides like a dream." 

 

Sion raised an eyebrow. "isint that the name of the guy who killed Moby dick?" 

 

Demetri smirked. "yeah, its a dudes name, problem?" 

 

Sion held his hands up. "No no, i was just wondering." 

 

Demetri leaned against his bike, letting Sion look it over. "Shes nice." 

 

"Damn straight." he looked up at the sky. "i had alot of fun tonight, thanks for going on a date with me. Want to get together again?" 

 

A third date? Sion felt his heart flutter. "Yeah, how about next thh-Saturday sound?" 

 

Demetri grinned at him, leaning closer. "Perfect." He kissed Sion on the lips gently, caressing the back of his head down to his chin. 

 

Sion felt hot all over, his chest clenching and his hands fumbling. He ended up just pressing his hands to his chest and kissing him back, praying that was good enough. 

 

Demetri parted ways and fixed a few of Sions Curls. "You don't need to hide you're lisp around me, Sion. It was the winning factor last night, you know." He smiled and kissed his forehead, hopping onto his bike. "I'll let you know the details this week, since I'm taking you out." He smiled and put his helmet on, waving him down and speeding off into the night. 

 

Sion was left dumbfounded and red cheeked, happy beyond belief. He smiled wide and put his hands back into his pockets, walking back to his house and texting Karcin and Lin every detail. 

 

\----- 

 

Cindy didn't date people with tats, which was why he never got one before. Demetri introduced Sion to one of his best friends, Kurlz, and he gave Sion the most badass tattoo he could ask for. 

 

It had dark green skulls, grey smoke and Latin writing all over it, everything Sion wanted in life on his body. 

 

Demetri stayed at his house to help him take care of it. It itched horribly, and he couldn't put the cream on it all by himself. I twas nice having someone around though, someone as hot as Demetri was a plus. They went out on plenty of dates, and soon enough, Demetri met Karcin and Lin. He felt bad he couldn't hardly talk to Lin, so he spent the next few months inviting Sion over to learn sign-language. 

 

At their next party, Demetri and Lin talked all night, while Karcin and Sion hung out like bros. 

 

It was nice. 

 

\----- 

 

Years later, they were still together. They had moved into a house near the ocean, Sion getting a sick tan and some muscles while he practiced fishing. Demetri was there to help him, showing how to swing the fishing line, how to catch the fish once they were on the line. 

 

Normally they'd just end up making out by the beach at sunset. 

 

They sailed the open sea on many occasions, learning new ways to fall in love with the other. Seeing them in different lighting, hidden qualities make themselves known. harmless pranks making them laugh for hours. 

 

On a sailing trip in the gulf of mexico, they sat on the deck of their sailboat, sticking their feet in the water and watching the sun disappear over the horizon. They were talking about things that they didn't really like, and valentines day came up. They both laughed, Demetri saying. "Oh fuck, that is by far the worst holiday ever." 

 

Sion snorted, giving a small shrug. "i dunno, it ith when we had our first real date." 

 

"True." Demetri nodded. 

 

"That is coming up soon, isint it?" 

 

"Valentines day?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Sion nodded. "uh-huh, next week sometime."

 

Demetri went quiet, kicking his feet gently in the water. "Guess if I had something to ask, you'd want me to do it now instead of then right?" 

 

Sion looked at him. "Yeah, kinda. Whats up?" 

 

Demetri smiled, looking away. "I just wanted to say, the moment I saw you, I thought you were huge dork. And after these years, i know I was right. But.. You're so much more than that. You're funny, you're handsome, you're determined. You don't let anything get you down for long. If you're not sure about something, you'll try it anyways. Whether that be food, religion, or some shitty video game. I love the way you try and hide your lisp, how you love showing me new things, and your laugh, holy fuck your laugh. I could die a happy man knowing your laugh existed." 

 

Sion blushed beet red, his glasses slipping down his nose as he listened. Demetri turned to face him, holding Sion hands as he looked at him.

 

"We agree on so many things, like how rotten kids are these days, how politics are stupid as fuck, and how valentines day is by far the worst holiday ever. I absolutely love that about you, I just, I love you, Sion. And I wanted to know if youd marry me?" 

 

Sion gasped, covering him mouth and nodding. "Yeth! Yes holy fuck yes!" He kissed Demetri hard, hearing the sound of "Careless whisper" play in the distance. He beamed pulled away, rubbing his eye. "Oh my god, I love you Demetri." 

 

Demetri blushed and kissed him again. "i love you too." 

 

Valentines day may be the worst holiday, but at least what we have is special.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a side story in celebration of Valentines day! Our regularly scheduled works will update later this week, enjoy!


End file.
